Shadowstar's Struggle
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: Shadow's dad told him he would never be suited for Clan life. He wants to prove he is wrong. When he falls for a forbidden mate he starts to think maybe his dad was right after all. They leave the Clan together and get attacked. A kit of theirs is gone. She turns up and kills her brother. He marks her Unwanted. He shuts out everyone around him in fear of his heart being torn again
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you going?" I asked. My father left almost every night, leaving Angel, Summer and me alone.

"I'm going to do something." he replied.

"But Lionclaw! You always leave." my sister, Summer pouted.

"Summer is right, what are we supposed to do when you're gone?" Angel, my other sister asked.

"You can do what you want. I can't always look after all three of you, you need to learn how to care for yourself sooner or later." Lionclaw, my father scoffed.

"I know exactly what I want to do. I want to join one of the Clans!" I purred, leaping at the lid of a large two-leg thing.

"Why would you want to do that?" Lionclaw scoffed.

"Because you made it sound like an amazing life in your stories." I frowned.

"Yeah, it was a good life but they are nothing but fox-hearts. Shadow, you could never be loyal as that group of cats. You never be completely loyal to your Clan. You're bound to break the warrior code. Trust me, that is no life for you." Lionclaw spat before turning away. I watched his black pelt disappear into the night. I looked down at my own fur, I looked almost exactly like him.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Summer asked when I turned towards the forest.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I scoffed.

"You aren't serious, are you? You can't. You heard what Lionclaw said." Angel scoffed.

"I don't care what Lionclaw said! He's wrong! Don't you want to know what it's like? To live in the forest?" I asked.

"No. Lionclaw says they are a bunch of fox-hearts." Angel retorted.

"Come on! Aren't you even the tiniest bit curious? They battle, they train, they hunt for their own food and it just sounds so cool! That's what I want to do! Lionclaw just doesn't understand that." I sighed.

"You can do what you want, Shadow. I'm not going to join those Clans of fox-hearts." Angel scoffed.

"What about you Summer? Will you come with me? I'm going to look mouse-brained if I go in there by myself." I pleaded.

"Sorry Shadow. But my place is here, not in the forest." Summer mewed. I nodded.

"Then this is goodbye. Take care, tell Lionclaw not to be mad. This is my choice. If I can, I'll come and visit sometime." I sighed, padding into the forest. I glanced back at my sisters but I couldn't see them because of their dark-colored pelts. I sighed before continuing into the forest. I could hear owls screeching. I shuddered at the thought of an owl carrying me away in the night. _I'm small enough to get taken away, I'll just have to be careful. _I heard a twig snap in the distance. I crouched down, ready to spring at whatever it was.

"I smell a rogue." someone hissed. I could see the brown tabby pelt of a she-cat. She had a white tom at her side.

"I smell him too. He's around here somewhere." the tom hissed. _They can smell me. I have to show myself, maybe they will let me join their Clan. _I stepped out of the bush I was hiding in, letting them know of my presence.

"What are you doing on our territory?" the she-cat growled.

"My name is Shadow. I have heard many stories from my father about the cats who live in this forest. I've always been afraid to enter the forest, until now." I told them.

"Leave. This is no place for a cat like you." she hissed.

"Mosspool, be nice. He looks like a kit." the white tom mewed.

"I'm no kit! I'm seven moons old." I scoffed.

"You're pretty small for a cat who's seven moons old." she frowned.

"My mother was small." I replied.

"You know, we could use more apprentices." the white tom muttered into the she-cat's ears.

"Flamestar won't take in a rouge! That's what ThunderClan does." she scoffed.

"We need more apprentices." he insisted.

"Then you talk to Flamestar." she growled.

"I will." he said firmly. He turned to me. "I'm Rabbitstripe. This is my sister Mosspool, we're ShadowClan warriors. Would you like to join ShadowClan? We're sort of short apprentices." Rabbitstripe mewed.

"I would love to." I purred, following them into the forest.

"This is our camp." Rabbitstripe purred as he led me through a brush of pines. I gasped as I entered the clearing. I never thought I would see so many cats. There were large ones, sharing prey and I could see small kits playing by a tree stump.

"What have you brought back to camp Rabbitstripe?" a golden and black tom hissed.

"This is Shadow. I found him close to the border. We've come to talk to Flamestar." Rabbitstripe dipped his head at the tom leading me across their camp. I swallowed hard as he motioned for me to follow him into a large den.

"Rabbitstripe." a ginger tom mewed.

"Flamestar, Mosspool and I found this young tom at the border. He's seven moons old, old enough to be an apprentice." Rabbitstripe said slowly.

"What are you saying Rabbitstripe?" Flamestar asked.

"I'm saying we should let him join the Clan." Rabbitstripe said.

"Are you sure?" the ginger tom asked.

"Yes." Rabbitstripe insisted.

"Then you will mentor him. What is your name?" He asked.

"Shadow." I told him.

"Then you are now Shadowpaw. I'll make the announcement now." Flamestar said, brushing past us. I watched him take his place on a large rock.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the camp gather here to hear my words!" he called. I watched as all the cats gathered around.

"Rabbitstripe has found a small tom on the border, and he has decided he wanted to train him as his apprentice. Do you agree to this?" He asked me.

"I do." I replied.

"Then Shadow, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Shadowpaw. Rabbitstripe will be your mentor." he said, touching his nose to the top of my head. I licked his shoulder, as Lionclaw had told me cats did in ceremonies. Rabbitstripe nodded in approval before leading me over to Mosspool, the she-cat that was with him.

"But he's a rogue!" someone called out.

"He doesn't belong here." another cat called.

"I know he will train hard to prove his loyalties." Flamestar said. Without another word he disappeared into his den. _This is great! I've always wanted to be part of a Clan and here I am! I'll prove to Lionclaw that he is wrong! _

* * *

"This is where all the cats gather." Pinepaw whispered in my ear. I had been selected to go to the gathering. I had heard many stories about it from my father, it was where all four Clans gathered in a time of peace. It was being held on a small island. We had to cross a log to get there.

"You are allowed to speak to any cat here, you just can't tell them any secrets about our Clan. I suggest you stick to talking to apprentices." Rabbitstripe mewed. I nodded, we were the last Clan to arrive. I leaped onto the shore, I felt the sand under my paws.

"Hey Pinepaw!" a tom mewed.

"Hey! Shadowpaw, this is Thornpaw. He's a ThunderClan apprentice." Pinepaw mewed. I frowned, something about this tom seemed familiar. His eyes, his pelt. The way he spoke. _There's no way I could recognise this tom from anywhere! I only just saw ThunderClan cats! Maybe I had seen him on the edge of the forest. _I thought, but I wasn't convinced.

"New apprentice?" Thornpaw asked.

"Yeah." Pinepaw mewed.

"We got a new apprentice too. She came from this weird tribe or something. Her name is Bluepaw." Thornpaw mewed.

"Shadowpaw,walk around. Meet some of the apprentices." Thornpaw suggested.

"Just don't get too close to them, chances are you'll face them in battle someday." Pinepaw murmured quietly. I nodded before padding away.

"Watch where you're going!" a small white she-cat growled.

"Sorry it's my first gathering." I mumbled.

"Really? It's mine too!" she purred.

"Well, at least I'm not the only new cat here then." I smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm Bluepaw, and you are?" she asked.

"Ah, your that Tribe cat Thornpaw was telling me and Pinepaw about." I said, proud for remembering the snips of conversation I had been listening to.

"Yeah." she said, her eyes glanced down at her paws. _She's the only cat who is talking to me, I better not bring that up again or she'll go away. _

"I'm from twoleg place. My father was a Clan cat moons ago but he left his Clan to be with my sisters and me." I told her, changing the subject.

"So you're a, what's the word the Clan cats use?" she asked.

"Rogue?" I asked.

"I was going to say kittypet." she said.

"I'm no kittypet. I don't live with twolegs. I used to live in the alley ways." I told her.

"Then you are a Rogue." she mewed.

"_Was._" I corrected.

"Hi Bluepaw!" a ginger tom purred. I turned to see a group of apprentices.

"Hi Blazepaw." she purred.

"Who's this?" he asked, flicking hi tail towards me.

"I'm Shadowpaw." I replied.

"I'm Blazepaw and this is Duskpaw." he said, nodding towards the she-cat at his side.

"Are you a new apprentice?" Duskpaw asked.

"Yeah, I just joined ShadowClan." I told them.

"Me too! Except with ThunderClan." Bluepaw purred.

"Joined? You aren't Clan-born?" Duskpaw asked.

"No. I was rogue. I like the CLan-life better though." I told them.

"I was from the tribe." Bluepaw told the she-cat.

"Duskpaw!" I heard a black tom call. Blazepaw and Duskpaw turned to talk to him.

"It's kinda neat that there are cats who aren't Clan-born in other Clans too. One of the senior warriors from my Clan, Robinwing says we aren't a true Clan anymore because we keep taking in outsiders. He says we are the only Clan who does, but now I can tell him he's wrong!" Bluepaw purred.

"He doesn't seem like a very nice cat." I frowned.

"He can get really grumpy sometimes." she shrugged.

"Well, Mosspool-"

"Oh look! Foxheart is telling a story! Come on, let's go and listen!" Bluepaw interrupted, nudging me towards the rusty tom. I sat quietly, listening to his story.

"-told me Ashfeather was my mother. She said I was born in WindClan. I couldn't believe her." he mewed.

"But you do now, what changed your mind?" a sandy colored she-cat asked.

"Mossfur. She was the she-cat I believed was my mother then. Mossfur came to me in a dream. She showed me the truth."

"Oh." a ginger tom mewed.

"Cats of all Clans! The gathering will begin." Flamestar called.

"Shadowpaw! Come on!" Pinepaw called over to me.

"See you!" I said quickly to Bluepaw before padding over to my Clan mates. I sat beside Pinepaw and Rabbitstripe before turning my attention to the four leaders. They sat exactly where Lionclaw had described, on top of a large rock where they stared down at their Clan mates.

"WindClan is also doing fine." a large gray tom purred.

"That's Wolfstar, WindClan's leader." Pinepaw whispered. I nodded.

"ShadowClan has a new apprentice, Shadowpaw! He was a kittypet but he will make a fine warrior." Flamestar purred. I winced at the word kittypet, it made seem like a helpless cat but I remained silent.

"A kittypet?" Wolfstar laughed.

"If ThunderClan is allowed to take in kittypets then so is ShadowClan!" Mosspool growled.

"Moonshine and Rosepetal are hardly kittypets! They've been with the clans since they were kits! Same as any cat!" a ThunderClan tom hissed.

"ThunderClan also have new apprentices! Spiderpaw, Mosspaw and Jaypaw have become apprentices. They are not here today, but a different apprentice is. We have a new warrior as well, Spiderfur and Bluepaw! They come from the same tribe as Cloudwind and Starsong." a black tom purred.

"That's Ravenstar." Pinepaw spat his name in disgust.

"More outsiders? ThunderClan isn't even a clan anymore! Are there any warrior who are full ThunderClan?" Wolfstar snickered.

"I'm a full ThunderClan cat." a ginger ThunderClan tom growled.

"You left the clan, what kind of loyalty is that? If I was your clan leader I wouldn't have let you back into the clan." Mosspool growled.

"He didn't leave the clan! He saved Sunnysky from drowning in the river!" another tom protested.

"What were the kits doing out of the camp in the first place?" Flamestar snickered.

"And your telling me that ShadowClan kits never wander out of camp out of curiosity?" the rusty tom who was telling the story growled.

"Quiet traitor!" Tigerstripe snapped.

"I'm no traitor!" he hissed.

"Look at the clouds! StarClan is angry!" a she-cat mewed. I glanced up at the sky, the clouds were covering the moon.

"This gathering is over!" Ravenstar called, leaping down from the rock. I turned see Rabbitstripe glancing anxiously at his sister, Mosspool.

"Come on Shadowpaw! It's time to go!" Pinepaw mewed, nudging me forward.

"Shadowpaw! Can I speak to you?" Rabbitstripe asked.

"Sure!" I said, padding away from Pinepaw.

"Shadowpaw, I saw you with that ThunderClan she-cat." he said.

"Yeah, she was telling me how she was from a tribe." I told him.

"Shadowpaw, you can't get too close to her or any cat. We will face them in battle someday, and you will have to fight against them." he said.

"I know, Pinepaw warned me." I muttered. _What did I do wrong? Pinepaw told me to meet other apprentices! _

"Good. Just listen to my advice, alright?" he said before following our Clan mates. I turned to see Bluepaw disappear into the group of her Clan mates. _Whatever. I don't want my Clan mates to think I'm not loyal! I'll just forget about her. She doesn't matter. She's just a mangy ThunderClan cat! _


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, kittypet!" Blackpaw hissed. I shook the moss from my pelt and glared at him.

"I'm no kittypet!" I hissed.

"You certainly aren't a ShadowClan cat." Graypaw, Blackpaw's brother sneered.

"Graypaw is right, you aren't a ShadowClan cat. You never will be." Blackpaw scoffed.

"Just leave Shadowpaw alone. Come on Shadowpaw," Pinepaw scoffed, swatting Blackpaw with her tail. I followed her out of the apprentice den. It had been two sunrises since the gathering.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge for a Clan meeting!" Flamestar called. I padded over with Pinepaw and sat with my mentor.

"As you may already know, ThunderClan had cats who belong in ShadowClan." Flamestar hissed.

"Who are the cats?" I whispered to Pinepaw.

"Flamestar's kits, Sunnysky and Stormcloud. He demanded ThunderClan give them to ShadowClan when they were apprentices but ThunderClan refused." she whispered.

"ThunderClan, also has a cat who belongs to WindClan," he continued

"The cat that belongs to WindClan is Foxheart, the ThunderClan deputy. When he was a kit, he wandered out of the WindClan camp and got lost. He was found on ThunderClan territory and they kept him." Pinepaw explained before I asked about it.

"I have spoken to Wolfstar and he agrees that ThunderClan has no right to our cats. We have decided on attacking ThunderClan, our two Clans working together. We will demand that these cats go to their rightful Clans!" Flamestar finished. Yowls of agreement escaped my Clan mates.

"We will leave immediately. We shall meet WindClan at the ThunderClan border." Flamestar purred.

"Who will be coming?" Tigerstripe asked.

"Every cat will attend this battle." Flamestar smiled.

"Even the kittypet?" Blackpaw scoffed.

"I wasn't a kittypet! I would never live with twolegs." I spat at him.

"Does it matter? You still aren't ShadowClan." Blackpaw spat back at me.

"Enough. Both of you. Shadowpaw will come, he will prove his loyalty to ShadowClan." Flamestar hissed.

"Shadowpaw, we haven't worked on battle training that much. Don't fight any warriors, alright? Only attack apprentices." Rabbitstripe told me.

"I will." I nodded.

"This is my first battle!" Pinepaw purred.

"Really? This is my first battle too." I said happily.

"Let's go!" Flamestar called, padding towards the camp entrance.

"Come on Shadowpaw! Let's go beat those mangy ThunderClan cats!" Pinepaw purred, racing to her mentor.

"Remember what I said, don't even bother to fight any warriors. ThunderClan warriors are clever and experience. Shadowpaw, you wouldn't be able to fight even the newest ThunderClan warrior. I've noticed a thing or two about their apprentices though. Ashpaw and Shadepaw may look small and weak, but they are two of the most experienced apprentices in ThunderClan, do not underestimate them. As far as I know, they've never been apart. They've probably learned to fight together. Tawnypaw and Thornpaw work together as well, if you attack one of them you have to be prepared for the other. Breezepaw is small and quick, she isn't named Breezepaw for nothing. Tigerpaw is stubborn and will attack on his own, but he still knows quite a bit so be careful." Rabbitstripe told me.

"What about the other apprentices?" I asked, remembering there was more.

"The others have never been in a battle. They might be there but I can't say for sure." Rabbitstripe shrugged.

"How do you know so much about ThunderClan apprentices?" I asked curiously.

"I watch them in battle." Rabbitstripe shrugged.

"Oh." I nodded.

"Shadowpaw!" Pinepaw purred, padding over to me.

"Is that WindClan?" I asked her.

"Yeah. That's Wolfstar." she said, flicking her tail towards the large gray tom at the front of the group.

"He's huge!" I gasped.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to face him in a battle. Do you see those two cats over there?" Pinepaw asked.

"The black tom and the white she-cat with black stripes?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's Nightstripe and Tigerlily, Foxheart's brother and sister. I'm surprised they are here, actually." Pinepaw frowned.

"Why wouldn't they be here? They want their brother back, don't they?" I frowned.

"I guess. It's just that I've heard from Dustpaw, a WindClan tom, that they hate fighting ThunderClan because of their brother." Pinepaw told me.

"Well, I guess they won't have to worry about it when Foxheart returns to WindClan." I purred.

"I don't think it's that easy, Foxheart has a mate and kits in ThunderClan." Pinepaw explained.

"Well, then that's WindClan's problem. All we need to worry about is getting Stormcloud and Sunnysky." I scoffed.

"You're starting to think like a ShadowClan cat." Mosspool, who was nearby laughed. I puffed out my chest proudly at the praise.

"You can think like a ShadowClan cat all you want. You'll never be a real, ShadowClan cat, kittypet." Blackpaw sneered.

"Ignore them, Shadowpaw. You'll show them one day that they are wrong." Pinepaw said, nudging me gently.

"Thanks, Pinepaw." I smiled.

"There's a ThunderClan patrol!" Mosspool hissed. Four ThunderClan cats had appeared. I watched as two of them dashed off into the forest while the other two stayed.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" a white she cat growled. Mosspool dropped into a hunter's crouch, ready to spring. Moments later, the two cats had returned with more ThunderClan warriors. I recognised the ThunderClan leader at the head of the group. Ravenstar stepped forward.

"What is this about?" He growled.

"You have warriors who belong to both of our clans." Flamestar growled.

"ThunderClan have no warriors of yours!'' Ravenstar snarled.

"Oh really? You have my kits! Sunnysky and Stormcloud!" Flamestar spat.

"And from WindClan, you have Ashfeather's and Crowwing's son, Foxheart." Wolfstar snapped.

"They are ThunderClan cats!" Ravenstar spat.

"They belong in our clans!" Wolfstar hissed.

"We won't leave without our warriors!" Flamestar growled.

"Sunnysky? Stormcloud? Foxheart? Is it your wish that you leave with your kin?" Ravenstar asked, looking over to the three cats. I noticed Foxheart glance nervously at a group of cats.

"I-I don't know. We don't want a battle." a white she-cat mewed. The white and gray tom next to her agreed. _That must be Sunnysky and Stormcloud, Flamestar's kits. _

"Foxheart, what about you? I could always find a new deputy." The ThunderClan leader asked.

"Never. I have a family in ThunderClan, I'm happy with that." Foxheart said firmly, his glance still on the group of cats. _Thats probably his mate, and those are their kits. _I noted.

"Then, Ravenstar. You have yourself a battle." Flamestar growled. Wolfstar leapt at the ThunderClan leader. A small gray ThunderClan tom leaped at me, landing on my back. I fell backwards, crushing the small cat.

"Ashpaw!" another apprentice cried, shoving me off him. _The tom that attacked me was Ashpaw, so that must be his brother Shadepaw. _

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Pinepaw whispered in my ear.

"I'll get Ashpaw, you get Shadepaw." I told her. She nodded before clawing at Shadepaw's flank.

"No!" Ashpaw growled, scratching Pinepaw's face. I knocked the small tom off his paws, knocking the wind out of him when he landed on his back. Ashpaw stood and limped over to his brother.

"Come on, Shadepaw." he growled. I lashed my tail angrily as the two toms disappeared into the group of ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan cats.

"Be careful, I'm surprised Shadepaw and Ashpaw backed away. I've heard from Blackpaw and Graypaw that they never back down from a fight. Don't take on anyone too tough for you, okay?" Pinepaw whispered before she padded away in search of another opponent. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bluepaw's white fur. _She's just joined ThunderClan, she isn't that experienced. _Keeping low, I slowly made my way to her and leaped. She must of seen me coming because she moved to the side.

"You aren't going to get me that easily, Shadowpaw." Bluepaw purred.

"How did you see me? You had your back turned?" I frowned.

"I still remember a few things I was taught in the tribe." she purred.

"I guess it's always good to know a few things the other cats don't." I told her.

"What about you? What did you learn being a rogue?" Bluepaw asked.

"I did pick up a few things, but it's not something I would share with a cat from another Clan." I laughed.

"I understand, I wouldn't teach anyone else what I learned from the tribe." Bluepaw laughed.

"You know, my father always taught me that Clan cats were cold and heartless. I don't understand why he would tell me that, Clan cats are nothing like that." I told her.

"Who was your father?" Bluepaw frowned.

"His name was,"

"Shadowpaw! What are you doing?" Pinepaw hissed.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Don't just stand there, fight her!" Pinepaw growled. I nodded and leaped at Bluepaw. I caught her by surprise, knocking her off her paws. She knocked me off her and slashed the side of my face with her claws. I noticed Pinepaw nod in satisfaction before she padded away.

"I'm sorry. I had to." I whispered.

"I know. We're enemies right now, not friends. Sorry Shadowpaw." she sighed before she disappeared. _She's right. We are enemies right now. _

"WindClan retreat!" I heard Wolfstar shout. The clearing emptied out by a lot when WindClan disappeared.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" Flamestar called moments later. I turned and padded over to Rabbitstripe.

"I see you don't have much scratches. How was your first battle?" Rabbitstripe asked.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Which cats did you fight?" he prompted.

"Ashpaw and Bluepaw." I purred.

"Ashpaw?" Rabbitstripe frowned.

"Yeah. Pinepaw and me sent him and his brother running away." I told him.

"I'm proud of you." he purred.

"Shadowpaw!" I turned to see Blackpaw and Graypaw standing behind me. Rabbitstripe had walked away to see his sister, Mosspool.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"We saw you in battle." Graypaw said.

"So?" I scoffed.

"We saw how you let that ThunderClan she-cat go." Blackpaw hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rabbitstripe suggested. I nodded and padded into the elders den. They were telling a story to Hollyfern's kits, Whitekit and Ravenkit.

"Why are you telling us a story about ThunderClan cats?" Whitekit scoffed.

"Because. It is an interesting story." Shrewtooth told her.

"Hi Shadowpaw!" Ravenkit purred when she saw me.

"Rabbitstripe sent me to help you with anything." I told the elders.

"We are fine. Why don't you sit down and listen to this story? you'll love it just as much as the kits will." Tangleshade suggested. I nodded and sat next to Whitekit, waiting for Shrewtooth to start.

"Well, it happened many moons ago, back in the old forest. The ThunderClan medicine cat, Squirreltail was found dead on ThunderClan territory. She was killed by one of ThunderClan's very own warriors. Two apprentices who were nearby saw the murder, and tried to warn ThunderClan about the treacherous cat. But he saw them, and caught up to them. He threatened them, said he would kill them if they tried to tell on him. The two kept quiet for a while, but decided to tell their Clan leader everything. While they were discussing what they were going to say, the cat had heard them. He killed one of the apprentices, as a warning to the other one. He told him that if he told, he would end up like his sister. This frightened the small apprentice, so he kept quiet. A moon after his sister's death, the cat lead him into a twoleg trap where the apprentice was taken away from the forest, never to be seen again." Shrewtooth mewed.

"Surely that's not all?" Whitekit frowned.

"What happened to the apprentice?" Ravenkit squeaked.

"The Clans forgot about him. He wasn't coming back." Tangleshade mewed sadly.

"Moons after that, a kit fell into the river. An apprentice jumped in to save her but the current swept the both of them away. They never came back either, that was around the time we had to leave the forest. Many cats didn't want to, in hopes that they would return but as the days past, the chances slipped away with it. On our journey, a ThunderClan she-cat kitted seven kits, but died when the last one was born. It was a sad moment for all the Clans. When we had almost reached the lake, the treacherous cat lured the ThunderClan deputy away from the group of cats and killed him. One of the ThunderClan warriors who was holding one of the new kits saw this, and tried to warn the other cats. But he was attacked. The warrior managed to get away, but the treacherous tom had killed the kit in the process. They were both found with both the kit's blood, and the deputy's blood on their fur, so no one knew who had killed them." Shrewtooth mewed.

"Is that all?" Whitekit asked.

"Did they ever find out that he did it?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tangleshade mewed. "They did."

"How?" Ravenkit asked.

"Well, ThunderClan had sent out a patrol on the border and found some mysterious cats. They were the cats ThunderClan had lost. They had finally found their way home. The one who was taken by twolegs revealed who the murderer was and he was banished from ThunderClan." Tangleshade finished.

"What was the murderer's name?" Whitekit asked.

"Lionclaw." Shrewtooth spat. I felt my heart stop. I froze, unable to move.

"L-Lionclaw?" I repeated.

"Yes. Everyone thought he was such a great warrior." Tangleshade sighed.

"Are you sure that was his name?" I asked.

"Yes." Shrewtooth said irritably. "He murdered a kit, an apprentice, a deputy and a medicine cat. I wouldn't forget his name." he scoffed. _How can my father be a murderer? _I heard a low growl come from outside and went to see what it was.

"What are they doing here?" I hissed in Pinepaw's ear. I could see Ravenstar and four other ThunderClan cats. I recognised Blazepaw from the gathering, Sunnysky and Stormcloud from the battle against ThunderClan a few days before but the fourth cat I didn't remember seeing. The black she-cat was too small to be a warrior, so she must be an apprentice.

"I don't know. Tigerstripe and me found them on our territory." she spat.

"Ravenstar, It's good to see you." Flamestar purred.

"Do you know why I have come?" Ravenstar asked.

"No. I don't, but I don't think that is for a friendly reason. Why else would you have brought two experienced warriors and two experienced apprentices?" Flamestar mewed.

"Redstripe led a border patrol, taking with him Ivypelt, Ashpaw and Shadepaw. They patrolled your border and found one of our warriors, Deerpelt dead. He had ShadowClan scent all over him. Care to explain that?" Ravenstar said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Flamestar scoffed.

"Fox-dung!" the small black she-cat growled.

"Are you calling my clan leader a liar?" Pinepaw hissed at her.

"Yes, I am!" she spat. Before I could stop her, Pinepaw leaped at the black she-cat. Blazepaw leaped at Pinepaw, blocking her from the black she-cat. I jumped on top of his back, digging my claws into his back. He flipped onto his back, crushing me under his weight. I could hear Blackpaw and Graypaw snickering. _That isn't fair! Blazepaw has been an apprentice far longer than I have! _I wanted to hiss at them but instead I helped Pinepaw fight the black ThunderClan apprentice. I noticed Blazepaw's ginger pelt dashing out of the camp. _He's going to get more warriors! _I start to follow him but a large gray ThunderClan tom knocks me over. _Stormcloud. _

"Don't even think about it." he hissed.

"You aren't a ShadowClan cat." I spat.

"No. I'm not." he agreed. "But neither are you, kittypet. At least I was born a warrior." he snickered.

"I have warrior blood in my veins!" I hissed. "My father was a Clan cat." I growled, slashing his flank.

"Then it is bad blood, if your father broke the warrior code." he laughed.

"You are one to talk about parents breaking the warrior code." I sneered, leaping onto his back. He threw me aside like a piece of rotten prey. I shook my black fur free of the dust and snarled at him.

"Look at you. You are nothing but an excuse for an apprentice." Stormcloud snickered.

"I-" I was interrupted by the sound of Foxheart's battle cry. _He brought back more warriors! _My eyes widened when ThunderClan cats streamed into our camp. Stormcloud had slithered away. I leaped at a small gray ThunderClan tom. I recognised him from the battle. _Ashpaw! _I clawed at him, opening the large wound on his flank that I had given him before. I smiled as he cried out in pain. I felt someone knock me over and I spat the dirt out of my mouth. I turned to face my attacker. _Shadepaw. Of course. Those two never fight alone. _I leaped at him but he moved aside, making me knock into Graypaw.

"Watch it, kittypet!" Graypaw hissed, slashing my face.

"Graypaw!" Rabbitstripe spat, batting him away. "We don't now fight our own cats!" he hissed, leaping back into the massive group of ThunderClan warriors.

"This isn't over, kittypet!" he growled before turning to fight Blazepaw. I turned back to Shadepaw but him and his brother were gone. They had already disappeared in the crowd.

"Stop this fighting!" Flamestar ordered. Flamestar stood over the body of Stormcloud.

"Stormcloud?" One of the ThunderClan tom's whimpered. He was much younger looking than the other warriors, only a few moons older than me. He must have been made a warrior recently.

"Stormcloud no! You can't leave me. Whitepelt doesn't need you to join her yet, I need you more please don't leave me!" Sunnysky cried.

"I'll...never...leave...you." The white and gray warrior coughed.

"He's alive!" Foxheart purred. The ThunderClan cats began cheering.

"Are all ThunderClan cat's okay?" Ravenstar mewed. I looked around at the cats. Most of them had just a few cuts and scratches except for Stormcloud, who had a huge gash on his stomach, and a white she-cat who lay motionless on the ground. Blazepaw slowly made his way over to her. The cats murmured softly. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Snowfall!" a large gray ThunderClan tom screamed. _Wolfclaw. _I remembered seeing the tom at gatherings. Bluepaw had pointed him out.

"She hunts in StarClan now, with Deerpelt, Larkkit and Dawnflower." Ravenstar mewed.

"I'll carry her back to camp." Wolfclaw mewed.

"I'll help." a gray tom sighed.

"We will too." a white she-cat and a black she-cat mewed.

"ThunderClan, we will return to our camp." Ravenstar said, leading the ThunderClan cats away.

"Good riddance." Pinepaw muttered as they disappeared.

"Pinepaw. I would like to speak with you." Flamestar snarled.

"Yes Flamestar." she muttered, following him into his den. _She started the fight. Flamestar's probably isn't too happy about that. _

"Shadowpaw." I turned to see Blackpaw and Graypaw sitting with their tails wrapped around their paws.

"We saw your little friend," Graypaw mewed cheerfully.

"We gave some pretty bad wounds. She won't be forgetting us anytime soon." Blackpaw snickered.

"Good," I said calmly. "Maybe then ThunderClan will learn to stop making false accusations against us."

"Very good thinking, Shadowpaw. You are starting to talk and act like a true ShadowClan warrior." Rabbitstripe purred. I dipped my head in appreciation. I padded into the apprentice den before Blackpaw or Graypaw could make any remarks. I gave my wounds a quick lick before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to serve and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Flamestar asked.

"I do." I purred. I glanced back to see Blackpaw and Graypaw glaring at my in jealousy. Flamestar had decided to make me a warrior, but not them. They had to wait a bit longer for their ceremony.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Shadowclaw. ShadowClan honors your loyalty, and your bravery." Flamestar rested his muzzle on top of my head. I licked his shoulder respectfully before sitting next to Pinepaw. Her punishment for attacking ThunderClan was that she would have to wait longer for her warrior ceremony. She said she didn't mind, but I knew that she was jealous that I was becoming a warrior first.

"Shadowclaw! Shadowclaw!" my Clan mates cheered. _See father? I can be loyal to my Clan! _I thought amusingly. _I won't be a murderer, like you. At least they don't know that I have your treacherous blood in my veins._

"It is time we left for the gathering." he mewed. I was one of the cats he had chosen. Pinepaw was staying behind this time. I followed my Clan mates to the island. We were the last Clan to arrive.

"Let the gathering begin!" Wolfstar mewed. Spottedstar stepped forward.

"RiverClan's prey is running well this new-leaf. We have lost our deputy Mossfern to green cough. Thornheart will be RiverClan's new deputy!" Spottedstar mewed.

"Thornheart! Thornheart!" The Clans chanted. Spottedstar dipped his head in approval before stepping back. I watched Flamestar took a step forward.

"ShadowClan is well. We bring along a new warrior, Shadowclaw!" Flamestar purred.

"Shadowclaw! Shadowclaw!" The Clans cheered. I sat up straight as they called my warrior name. Ravenstar stepped forward.

"ThunderClan's prey is running well. ThunderClan bring along six new warriors; Breezefeather, Tigerfrost, Thornfur, Tawnyheart, Ashberry and Shadestripe!" Ravenstar said proudly.

"Breezefeather! Tigerfrost! Thornfur! Tawnyheart! Ashberry! Shadestripe!" Everyone cheered loudly, just as they had done for me.

"A few sunrises ago, Redstripe, Ivypelt, Ashpaw and Shadepaw led a border patrol on the ShadowClan border. They found the body of one of our warriors, Deerpelt. I lead a patrol to see if Flamestar and his warriors knew of this and we were attacked. If it weren't for one of our apprentices, Blazepaw for running back to camp Thunderclan would have had some serious injuries. In the battle, another one of our cats died. We grieve for Snowfall, Deerpelt's sister. She left the nursery in order to fight for her brother and paid dearly for it. Her kits, Sorrelkit and Dovekit will soon be apprenticed." Ravenstar added, glaring at Flamestar.

"Well, Ravenstar. I assure you my warriors had nothing to do with Deerpelt's death." Flamestar mewed.

"Fox-dung!" a gray tom hissed.

"Are you calling my leader a liar?" Mosspool growled. The gray tom unsheathed his claws, ready to attack her.

"Stop it!" The black she-cat from the battle jumped in between the two cats.

"WindClan is doing well. Many of you know on the great journey, Lionclaw of ThunderClan murdered ThunderClan's deputy, Berrypelt as well as one of Dawnflower's kits, Larkkit." Wolfstar mewed. I winced as he reminded me of my father's treachery. I had only learned of my father's actions a few sunrises before.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Rabbitstripe hissed.

"Well, Lionclaw was found on our territory just this morning. We have him as a prisoner in our camp until I decide what to do with him." Wolfstar said. Cries of horror burst out from the Clan cats.

"Lionclaw?"

"He's dangerous!"

"He might kill more of our cats!"

"Kill him!" My eyes widened at the comments from the other cats.

"WindClan will dispose of Lionclaw immediately once we return to our camp." Wolfstar dipped his head.

"No!" I screamed. It took me a few moments to realise that I wasn't the only one screaming. Two ThunderClan warriors had cried out as well.


End file.
